Music Soulmates
by Drakita
Summary: Una tarde de practica, puede convertirse en un encuentro con tu alma gemela... Negitoro


Music Soulmates

El alma humana resuena a una frecuencia casi única. Si dos lo hacen en la misma, significa que son almas gemelas, pero en este mundo moderno es difícil de callar y escuchar esta convergencia armoniosa. Solo pocas personas logran encontrar su alma gemela, pero la musica puede ayudar para que se unan sus caminos.

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado. El profesor tomo sus cosas y se despidió de su joven alumna, que todavía no guardaba su instrumento, así que la miro, esperando a que lo guardara para así poder dejar la sala cerrada con llave.

-Me quedare un rato mas estudiando, en casa se me complica el poder estudiar tranquila-

El profesor asintió y se retiro dejando sola a la muchacha en un silencio espectral, y sin otro acompañante que su violonchelo.

Empezó a tocar los ejercicios que le había dejado de tarea, pero rápidamente se aburrió y el salón quedo en silencio de nuevo.

Dejo su instrumento de lado y fue al baño a lavarse la cara para quitarse el sueño. Se removió el flequillo y sus dos coletas aquamarinas para evitar mojarlas, y empezó a restregar la fría agua en toda su cara, la cual con su frescura ahuyento el sopor del sueño y el calor.

Cuando volvió a la sala donde estaba ensayando, a sus oídos llego una melodía proveniente de algún salón cercano. Era el sonido de un piano que improvisaba una armoniosa tonada, que inundaba el ambiente de tranquilidad.

La chica se extraño de que alguien tuviera una clase tan tarde, pero prefirió desligarse de esos pensamientos, y seguir con su estudio.

Una vez tomado el instrumento y posicionado para seguir con su ensayo, algo no permitía apoyar el crin del arco en la cuerda y deslizarlo para que genere las notas escritas en la partitura.

Ella no deseaba ultrajar la bella melodía que inundaba el salón, así que cerró sus ojos se dejo llevar por el balanceo las notas tocadas con tanto sentimiento.

Una vez terminada, la chica pareció despertar de el trance al que había entrado. Lentamente recobro el sentir de sus manos y brazos. Leyó las notas que debía seguir tocando, pero antes de que su instrumento pudiera generar alguna vibración acústica, el piano se escucho de nuevo.

Esta vez era una energética melodía que logro reconocer como las llaves de las puertas a un mundo fantástico.

Rápidamente su inconsciente empezó a llenar su mente de recuerdos de su infancia, en especial a un juego…

Una vez terminada la pequeña intro, con una pausa de por medio, el piano marco por algunos segundos, en los cuales, la chica se preparo para tocar la melodía principal de lo que estaba sonando en la sala.

Ambos instrumentos se complementaron armoniosamente en cuanto empezaron a tocar. El piano al comienzo, también tocaba la melodía principal, pero al sentirse acompañado, solo se concentro en la base.

Aunque ella nunca hubiera tocado esa pieza, las notas salían perfectamente afinadas, sin la necesidad de ser antes pensadas. Su memoria auditiva era la única partitura que necesitaba, y su inconsciente el único director que le guiara sus dedos.

Si el sonido se pudiera ver, esta melodía seria una aurora polar verde flotando en la sala, mientras que la melodía principal era una bola de azul bailando entre la luz verde, entrelazándose, uniéndose y separándose entre la energética y pegadiza melodía.

Una sonrisa sin igual adornaba la cara de la chica. Una de las sensaciones que más la hacía vibrar era sentir que lo que hacía, lo que tocaba en su instrumento, formaba parte de una preciosa armonía que podía ser oída por cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella.

Siguiendo el piano, el tempo empezó a alentarse en un retenuto, avisando que ya estaba por terminar la pieza musical. Y culmino en una satisfactoria armonía que despertó a la chica de sus sensaciones.

Viendo la hora, se dio cuenta que iba a llegar muy tarde a su casa, así que empezó a guardar su instrumento y sus cosas.

Cerró el salón con llave y fue a dejarla en la sala de profesores. Aunque fuera tarde, no tenia apure en llegar a su casa.

Salió de la escuela de música con su instrumento a sus espaldas, pero le extraño ver a alguien esperando en el portón.

Gracias a que ya estaba anocheciendo, solo lograba ver que era una silueta femenina, con un largo cabello rosa, y que esta parecía esperar a alguien.

Cuando paso a su lado, la desconocida empezó a caminar cerca de ella. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, reconociendo que la persona que tenían a su lado, era quien las había acompañado en su ensayo.

Con esa simple mirada, con esa simple acción de tocar juntas, ya se sentían unidas por un lazo especial.

Llámesele hado, llámesele destino, pero la música puede unir, personas en su camino.

* * *

 **Buenas días, tardes, noches, madrugadas, aquí Drakita con un nuevo One-Shot de cierta forma negitoro, ya que las protagonistas son Miku y Luka, pero a la vez siento que no mucho, ya que no me concentre en una relación de ellas…**

 **Sé que no a muchos le interesara ya que no tenía mucho love y todo, pero quería poder subir esta historia que escribí con inspiración en una clase aburrida, mientras escuchaba un dúo de piano.**

 **Sé que esto tampoco les importara mucho (:'v) pero pude escribir esta historia porque estuve en una orquesta tocando chelo, y de cierta forma, quería poder plasmar estos sentimientos en un Fic.**

 **La música es una linda forma de abrir tu mente a nuevos mundos… Mejor ya dejo de desvariar :'v**

 **No se si se dieron cuenta, pero estoy ocupando este espacio solo de relleno para llegar a la 1k de palabras :v... No me odien, saben que los amo~ (pero no me aman :'v)**

 **Aunque me quería abrir un poco hacia mis lectores contando un poquito sobre mi.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y también espero poder leer sus comentarios al respecto, así que… Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
